


Come On To Me

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1962, In a random club, In a random place, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: Paul dances like he doesn't have a care in the world. John sees this and loves it.





	Come On To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Paul's new song Come On To Me and Dirty Dancing. It's a short fic but a good fic. :)

Most of the time Paul was guarded, at any party to be fair. Physically he would shrink and fade into the background no matter where he was. But the band covered Elvis and he couldn’t hold anything back. He wiggled his hips like singer would. Other people hooted as he did so. John watched him move to the music filling the crowded club. He watched him with those two dusty black eyes. As Paul turned his eyes caught him standing there. He dropped his eyes momentarily before looking again, his head tilted to one side and a hopeful smile playing on his lips. Mortified, frozen to the spot, Paul felt traumatized. He couldn't believe what he just did, and in front of everybody too. He instantly sped walked into the bar where George was.

“Hide me.” Paul hid his face in his hands, face still hot.

“Why?”

“John just saw me make a fool of myself.” Paul turned around to see is John saw him go in the bar.

“I don’t know why you’re buggin out. From what I saw, he liked what he saw.”

“How could you be so sure?”

“It was in his eyes.”

Paul sat on the counter chugging a random bottle. “Well I didn’t see it.”

“Brace yourself, he’s coming!”

“You’re daft!” Paul whips his head around only to see John walking straight towards him. It was almost like a path opened for him.

“George please stay!”

“I’m off!” Paul watched as George scurried off with beer.

“Typical.” Paul whispered to himself.

John walked to the bar like the suave way he always did. Beer in hand he points to the boy on the counter. “You got hips. I like that.”

Paul instantly looks down. His legs refused to swing where he sat.

“Loosen up like you did before. Come on.” He gave a reassuring smile. Paul slowly lifts his head to look in his eyes.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry for being yourself. I ain’t never seen you dance like that before. Care to show me some moves?” The Elvis song ended and the band began the cords of Do You Love Me by The Contours. “Aw, don’t leave me hanging when my favorite song is on McCartney!” John grabbed Paul by the hand and dragged him to the dancefloor.

“John, people will look!”

“Who cares? People are drunk!” John grabbed Pauls hips and swayed them from side to side to the beat. Paul was uncoordinated at first but eventually slowly that dancing side of him took over.

“There he is!” John shouted. He smiled brightly as their boots clicked over the floor. He watched as his hair spun out and bounced more with each move and beat. So they continued to dance and spin. The lights were twinkling with every step as Paul grinded in delicate circles. Paul was in his own world he didn’t even notice that John was slowly pulling him outside.

John steadies Paul against the brick wall. Then he brushes his hair back and moves in so close Paul can feel his lean body pressed up against him. He feels his warmth and already his mind has placed their lips together. But instead John leans in to caress Paul’s neck, slow and gentle. He's making him wait and Paul can hardly bare it. He wants his lips now, he wants his kisses. Then he cups his face in his hands and gives Paul what he knows he wants. John gently leans in and kisses Paul's warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. 

“Did you come onto me?” John smiled in a cheeky way. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Paul holds John's head in his hands and pulls him into a fiery and passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
